The Elemental
by bunniko
Summary: dark fic, preSarah forshadowy, selfish girl ends up in an oubliette some minor changes 53001
1. Chapter One: It Begins

Her mom had always warned her to be careful what she wished for

The Elemental

By Bunniko

Fieryfaerie@yahoo.com

AN: This is my first published Labyrinth fic. It is dark and is pre-"Labyrinth." As such, it features a lot of dark undertones. I have also taken liberty with a great deal of things, such as history in general and in specific and with magic. I am not Wiccan, nor pagan, so I hope that my representation of magic offends no one. I do not mean to endorse any religion nor denigrate one either. I don't own the Labyrinth either. This fic was inspired while watching a show about Ireland's ghosts of the Travel Channel. I don't know its name, nor do I own it. Kiori does belong to me, so please ask if you want to use her. If you want to know her background, email me and maybe I'll write her story. By the way, it's pronounced "key-or-ee" ;

Chapter One – Helen's Mistake

Her mom had always warned her to be careful what she wished for. But Helen wasn't known for respecting her mother's instructions. While watching her little brother, a wretched little brat, she had made a wish. The words had popped into her mind, from where she didn't know. "Oh, I wish the goblins would take you away!" In the next instant, darkness claimed the house and an imposing man stood before her.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And where is Peter?"

The man merely smiled a cruel smile and waved his hand. Before her stunned eyes, Helen found herself standing on a barren plain, looking up at dark, imposing walls. "Thirteen hours. Or your baby brother stays here." The words floated on the wind, hauntingly beautiful in intonation, chillingly cold in her mind, and completely without a visible speaker. Helen was alone. She spun about, searching futilely for the man, for the voice had been male, but found no one.

"Thirteen hours?" she murmured, confused. "To do what?" Her green eyes searched the walls, the plain, even the sky. "What is it I am supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to solve the Labyrinth, twit." 

Helen whirled in search of the mocking, sardonic voice. It had been female, crude pronunciation aside. She found herself looking down at a wrinkly, stinky, dirty girl. Smudged and torn wings glittered only dully in the reddish sunlight. Grime-streaked auburn hair was close cropped about her face. The face would have been pretty, if it had been clean and if not for a scar that ran from the corner of her mouth to just under her left eye in a jagged trail. Rags clung to her thin, filthy body in the semblance of clothes. The only clean part of her was a shiny leather band about her right thigh and the attached sheath. From the sheath's size, and the dully-glinting metal handle protruding, Helen guessed a lethal, finely honed dagger. Helen stared at her in utter shock and surprise. "Where did you come from?'

"You're not gonna get anywhere if you're hung up on questions like that!" she snorted.

"O-okay." Helen looked into the mocking orange eyes. "So, who are you?"

The creature stared up at her through her straggly hair as the fringe hung over her eyes. "The name's Kiori. I'm a fairy." She stated her species as if it should be perfectly obvious.

"Hi, Kiori. I'm Helen. Can you tell me what I'm supposed to do? I mean, besides solving the Labyrinth. How do I do that?"

Kiori sighed in exasperation. "You get in here." She gestured in a rather bored way, causing a gap to appear. Then she ran a critical gaze over the girl before her. "You'll be in lots of trouble." Helen opened her mouth to rebut the girl's comments, but she had already vanished. 

"Great! Just great. This is all Peter's fault." Grumbling, the confused and bitter blonde entered the gap and began to stalk through the narrow corridor opening on either side of her. She chose left and stalked off, muttering darkly about mothers who dumped their brats on the older siblings and freaky men who snatched said brats and then made the older kids do stupid tasks to retrieve the horrid brats. She blindly stomped on, tripping over a dead branch. She sat blankly for a moment, staring at the branch, trying to figure out where the branch had come from. There were no trees or bushes, only some weird eyeball lichen and more walls. She got up and kicked a wall in frustration, but it wasn't solid. Instead, she fell through. She found herself in a dark area. Unable to see, she reached out with her hands. She found smooth stones, joined together almost seamlessly. Running her hands along the walls to keep her balance, she searched for the exit slowly, creeping along the wall. She made a complete circuit, she thought. Sighing, she decided to just try crossing the room. 

Two seconds later, she was plummeting towards an inky black space that she instinctively knew was gonna hurt. She slammed full force into the ground. Darkness swallowed her; the dull pain forced to wait as her mind shut down.

When Helen awoke, every part of her body screamed in pain. A tiny window high above her head allowed illumination to filter in. She took the time to scan her surroundings. Apparently, Helen held some luck, because next to her a rusty, savage, serrated spike jutted from the hard-packed dirt floor. She gulped hard, noting several more placed in random areas. Most of the spikes held the remains of an animal or unfortunate creature. Curled up in a ball alongside the closest wall to her were the remains of what she suspected to be a catlike creature. Dried blood stained the walls and several of the spikes. Shivering in fear, Helen dragged herself back against the least grime and gore-covered wall. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped one arm around them and sobbed against her bare skin. Her right arm was immobile. 


	2. Chapter Two: History, Curses, Spells an...

The Elemental

The Elemental

By Bunniko

[Fieryfaerie@yahoo.com][1]

AN: This is my first published Labyrinth fic. It is dark and is pre-"Labyrinth." As such, it features a lot of dark undertones. I have also taken liberty with a great deal of things, such as history in general and in specific and with magic. I am not Wiccan, nor pagan, so I hope that my representation of magic offends no one. I do not mean to endorse any religion nor denigrate one either. I don't own the Labyrinth either. This fic was inspired while watching a show about Ireland's ghosts of the Travel Channel. I don't know its name, nor do I own it. Kiori does belong to me, so please ask if you want to use her. If you want to know her background, email me and maybe I'll write her story. By the way, it's pronounced "key-or-ee" ;

Chapter Two – History, Curses, Spells and Promises

Helen had landed on her right side, her temple striking the ground with enough force to blot out her consciousness for several hours. Her right arm was broken in two places. Jareth turned the crystal, examining the small human. Her blonde hair had hung in a single braid past her waist. Now, it was unraveling, the tie lost in her travels. He frowned. She had barely gotten anywhere at all when you thought about. She was pathetic, a hopelessly selfish girl without the necessary imagination and grit to solve his challenges. He allowed the crystal to darken, uninterested any longer in the mortal child who had proved herself to be just like all the others. 

He flashed another crystal into existence, this one holding the image of a young brunette above ground. This woman-child had caught his attention, mainly because she actually knew about him. She studied the play written long ago as a prophecy by a Greek seer named Cassandra. Though the true history of the play had been lost to the Aboveworlders, there was still a thread of magic, an aura that had inspired that researcher to translate it into their barbaric sounding English tongue. He had thought it pure gold, stealing it from the ancient Greek author who had dramatized Cassandra's vision and putting his name on the work. For that crime, Jareth had spelled him endless nights of horror until finally, one dark night, the horror changed the man to a beast of such undefinable evil that he was merely an elemental. Realizing that his punishment had unleashed a creature capable of destroying the Aboveworld, Jareth had been forced to retrieve the thing and confine it in an oubliette.

For the creature, such a fate was befitting. He was forgotten both in the Underground and his home world, forgotten to all but the few who had found his crude, romanticized play. Only Jareth knew that the play not only revealed the truth about the Underground and himself, but also bespoke of the mortal girl who would one day solve his Labyrinth and destroy his world. Of course, the play ended there, the old man uninterested in the true ending. For once released from his Labyrinth and the Underground, Jareth would once again be free.

The Aboveworld, Earth, as the selfish humans named it, had not always been dominated by humans. Jareth sneered, thinking now of the past, no longer focusing on the girl. No, once Earth had been home to many different intelligent species. Until Rakellan, high priestess of the cult that would one day become known as the Druids, took matters into her own hands. Humans and Fae had never truly gotten along. Dwarves, gnomes, elementals, vampyres, goblins, faeries, pixies, brownies, were-creatures, merfolk, dragons, Fireys, beasts of all sorts and many other creatures had been forced to choose sides. The Fae were similar to humans, probably of the same original species. But what separated them, what truly caused the deep gap in their two societies was not politics. No, the Fae people were tall, elegant, inherently beautiful. Pale beings who often towered over the other species, they commanded respect. They were inherently magical and as a natural side effect, they enjoyed long lives. They existed in symbiosis with Nature.

Humans on the other hand, were inherently literal. What they saw around them defined their reality. They craved stability and science. They abhorred magic, perhaps because no human could fully command or possess it. Where magic was as much a part of Fae as their blood, it was foreign to humans. It often drove them mad or went out of control. Humans craved power and so they attempted to shape the magic to do their bidding. Unwilling or incapable of integrating the magic into themselves, they were often consumed by it, committing grave crimes. Alien magic always subverts. Even the most powerful Fae shunned the attempt to acquire a type of magic they did not already identify with. Humans were also parasitic, viewing the world as theirs for the taking and not considering the damage that they did to the fragile balance Nature provided.

Such opposites had little common ground and both sides held the other in contempt. Wars broke out, carving out sections of land where only one side existed. Though the Fae were magical, they were too reverent about the land. Humans were willing to go to any savagery necessary to claim what they wanted and demolish those they hated. Fae numbers and holdings dwindled. Soon the Fae were forced to ally with the less powerful creatures in the hopes that they could withstand the human tide. Goblins, dwarves, dragons all fell to the determination of the human race. Wholesale genocide began in all portions of the globe until only the holiest lands, those islands of Britannia were the Faes haven. The Fae had underestimated the extent of hatred and treachery flowing in the blood of the humans. Begrudgingly, they had to acknowledge that the human race had the determination to hold the globe.

Plans were made on the isle of Avalon. A Fae priestess was placed in charge of a group of Fae and human mortals, mostly women, who were committed to a life in balance with nature. From there was the beginning of the Keltic peoples. The rest of the Fae and a large portion of the other species readied for their last stand in the glades of Eire. It had been an overwhelming slaughter. Jareth's grandfather himself had woven the spell that would keep Avalon shrouded in mist, protected from the bloodthirsty masses until such time that they were ready to accept a new faith. The Underground was created as a refuge for all those that would flee. Many Fae children, along with the children of most of the species, other than human, were sent there. The final battle was merely a concerted effort on the parts of the parents to cover their tracks as well as to die fighting for their freedom and rights. It was a slaughter.

Time passed. Jareth was born, one of the few new babies. The Underground was sparsely populated. Most of the Fae sent here either died of depression or despair or simply lacked powerful enough magic to make a difference. The land was arid and the elementals that had crossed over were unstable, preying on all. Jareth's father and mother were the two most powerful Fae and they began to strive to salvage their people. She created the Labyrinth, revealing a devious mind, and trapped the elementals in it. He created jobs for the various species, establishing order. Fae villages sprang up on the most verdant areas, hope and joy seeming to affect the landscape. The goblins pledged themselves to the King and Queen. Goblins and dwarves built the first castle, then their cities and finally reinforced the Labyrinth with mortar and stone instead of bushes and thorns. 

Several species were lost forever, sadly. The dragons, which had made their homes in the East, had been completely wiped out. The merfolk had refused to leave Earth's oceans and within a couple hundred years had been exterminated. If any survived, they hid where the oceans were too deep or too dangerous for humankind to explore. In fact, the only victory the merfolk had ever claimed was the sinking of Atlantis. Atlantis had been the seat of government and civilization for the humans, so it had been at first counted a great victory. Now it was seen as the turning event of the war, the event that pushed the humans to new limits of hate and determination.

After a hundred years of their exile, Jareth, young and bitter, had ascended to the throne. His parents had tired of their rule, their youth sapped by the strain of taming the wild lands and dissimilar tribes. They had passed on together, their magic infusing the Underground with positive energy. Jareth grew concerned over the dwindling numbers of the Goblin species; it seemed that reproduction was a very tricky thing with their kind, each female only able to birth one child in her lifetime. He resented the humans and from the resentment sprang his inspiration. He began to snatch away infants from the Aboveworld. At first, it hadn't bothered the Aboveworlders much. Children weren't as precious in those days and the losses could be easily explained due to the large amounts of were-creatures and vampyres still prevalent in the world. It was only when Jareth got particularly greedy and snatched several children from a clan in the Keltic lands that he gained Rakellan's attention. 

She leveled a curse upon him. He was forever bound to the Underground, unless summoned by the right words to take a child away. He would never be free to leave until an older sibling defeated him. Cassandra, in Greece, felt the vibrations of Rakellan's spell and suffered recurring visions. Her most re-occurring one was of the girl who would defeat not only the Labyrinth, but his icy heart as well. Only when she broke the spell binding him forever to the Underground would Jareth be free to seek out his soulmate. Rakellan had further cursed Jareth that his soulmate would be human and would hate him, but Cassandra believed that her hate could be overcome, in time.

Jareth continued his musings long into the night, the still image of the young girl frozen in the crystal he absently held. His musings were only interrupted when the tolling of the clock struck thirteen. Gathering himself up, he prepared to confront the girl who had failed. A dark grin slashed across his face. In the pit, where the goblins lounged and played, directly in front of his throne, a young boy's body arced as if in great pain. Magic swirled around him, his small mouth open in soundless screams as his skin changed from pale pink to dark gray, his baby blue eyes to beady red ones, his average face to a face only a mother could love – if that – and his babysoft skin grew gnarled and tough. Within moments, the newest Goblin babe was tormenting a chicken, to the delight of his rather simpleminded fellow Goblins.

   [1]: mailto:Fieryfaerie@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter Three: In the Oubliette

The Elemental

The Elemental

By Bunniko

[Fieryfaerie@yahoo.com][1]

AN: This is my first published Labyrinth fic. It is dark and is pre-"Labyrinth." As such, it features a lot of dark undertones. I have also taken liberty with a great deal of things, such as history in general and in specific and with magic. I am not Wiccan, nor pagan, so I hope that my representation of magic offends no one. I do not mean to endorse any religion nor denigrate one either. I don't own the Labyrinth either. This fic was inspired while watching a show about Ireland's ghosts of the Travel Channel. I don't know its name, nor do I own it. Kiori does belong to me, so please ask if you want to use her. If you want to know her background, email me and maybe I'll write her story. By the way, it's pronounced "key-or-ee" ;

Chapter Three – In the Oubliette

Helen wept, frightened, in pain and frustrated. Her khaki shorts provided little protection against the slimy bugs and dirt that had accepted her far sooner than she had accepted them. Her T-shirt was ripped, dirt-stained and bloodied. Hours had passed, she didn't know how many. She had read of oubliettes in class, finding them terribly fascinating. She hadn't expected to be in one. Filtering through the stone walls she could hear drunken laughter and smell food. Apparently she was near some kind of eating establishment. Her stomach grumbled petulantly. She patted it with her good hand. "I know. But there's nothing here." She wrinkled her nose. "At least, nothing to eat."

"I dunno 'bout that." A voice came from right beside Helen. She jumped. Kiori grinned at her. "Boo!"

Helen gasped. Her face paled even further, an interesting appearance beneath the grime covering her face. "Don't do that!" she snapped. "What do you mean?"

"About what?" Kiori didn't seem particularly apologetic. She didn't even seem particularly interested!

"About food." Helen stated angrily.

"Oh. Well, there's plenty of food here, if it's what you like to eat."

"Where? What kind?"

Kiori grinned, pointy little teeth turning the smile evil. Helen felt decidedly nervous. "Well, there's always you. And your kind is usually his favorite food." She gestured to a lump on the far wall. It appeared motionless.

Helen stared at her for a long moment, unblinking. Then she drew in a breath. "You're just saying that to scare me. Very funny. How did you get here?"

"I've been here. Been here for days, trying to keep that thing at bay. Now that you're here, I don't have to worry."

"Been here?"

"Look at me, you twit! Do you see what them spikes did to my beautiful wings? My face?" Her words had escalated into a shriek. Madness, that's what it is, Helen thought dully as the fairy continued to rant. She was the size of a six-year old, but suddenly Helen realized she had the body of a twenty-year old. She was a grown faerie. An insane adult faerie. "You won't be so smug after you've been in here for a while! This is the place of forgetting!"

Helen backed away, cringing into the dirty wall, to avoid the mad woman. "I know what an oubliette is." she snapped, but her bravado seemed a bit forced. "But I only have to stay here for thirteen hours, right?"

Kiori plunked down suddenly, her fiery eyes haunted. She seemed to be thinking about something else. "Thirteen hours is a long time with that thing around." She tilted her head as if listening for something. Then she turned back to face the human girl, laughter, discordant and harsh, bursting from her mouth. "You've lost!" Her cackle grew in intensity, "You can't solve the Labyrinth from in here! And there's no way out!" Her laughter rose in volume and to Helen's fear, the lump began to stir.

"Shhh!" she hissed, but the faerie took no notice until Helen, desperate, clamped her hand over her mouth. The faerie bit down hard on Helen's hand, causing the young girl to let out a very high-pitched scream and release her. Blood streamed from her hand where the faerie's fang teeth had punctured her skin. She stared in horror as twin rivers of blood poured from each side of her hand. 

The thing in the corner continued to wriggle. Kiori froze, eyes riveted on the lump. Helen raised her eyes to see what had silenced the faerie and was displeased to see her blood dripping carelessly from the faerie's lips. Blood scented the air, the metallic scent mingling with something else, something that Helen had never smelled before. Yet it was a scent that made her want to flee, triggering an inbred instinct that would cause any human disgust and fear. Then, a rustling noise caught her attention, and she swiveled her wide, horrified eyes to see the lump had moved. ""Kiori!" she yelped.

   [1]: mailto:Fieryfaerie@yahoo.com



	4. Chapter Four: It

The Elemental

The Elemental

By Bunniko

[Fieryfaerie@yahoo.com][1]

AN: This is my first published Labyrinth fic. It is dark and is pre-"Labyrinth." As such, it features a lot of dark undertones. I have also taken liberty with a great deal of things, such as history in general and in specific and with magic. I am not Wiccan, nor pagan, so I hope that my representation of magic offends no one. I do not mean to endorse any religion nor denigrate one either. I don't own the Labyrinth either. This fic was inspired while watching a show about Ireland's ghosts of the Travel Channel. I don't know its name, nor do I own it. Kiori does belong to me, so please ask if you want to use her. If you want to know her background, email me and maybe I'll write her story. By the way, it's pronounced "key-or-ee" ;

Chapter Four – It

At first, the odd sound of laughter had jangled its nerves. Jerked out of its nightmare-filled slumber, it lay for a moment in the darkness, listening, wondering where the unusual sound had come from. After a brief moment, a far more comforting sound was heard, a scream. And then, ah then, the scent made itself known to the elemental. That delicious scent of blood. Human blood, to be exact. Hours before, the elemental had almost awakened, thinking it heard a scream and then smelt blood. Apparently, it had not been a cruel trick of that bastard who called himself King, but truth. As it sat up, scenting the air, it realized that there were two tastes, drying blood and fresh blood. That meant that the human had been hurt and was hurt again. Perfect. If the thing had had discernible lips, it would have grinned quite demonically.

It shuffled forward in the direction of the blood, its primal mind wondering if the victim was dead or alive. Alive was so much more fun. Human blood itself was terribly sweet and satisfying, a perfect wine. But human's blood when tainted by fear was nectar. It had been so long since the elemental had frightened a human to death, but it wasn't worried. No, instead it was salivating at the prospect. In the oubliette, the victim could run but couldn't hide. Eventually the victim would trip and fall on a spike or collapse from exhaustion or a heart attack. No matter how the death came, it was responsible and thus the meal was twice as sweet.

The human made a shrieking noise, making the elemental realize two things. The first was that the human was female. Females were easier prey in general, because they rarely attempted to attack it. The second was that she had detected the threat. That made things easier. As it drew closer, it became aware of the faerie, the one that was well armed. Since ingesting flesh and blood had drawn it across the psionic plane, as Jareth had no doubt planned, it could be injured, though not killed. Its current physical form could be destroyed, leaving it just a malevolent poltergeist, but only until it managed to kill and feed again. It liked being solid, so it would avoid the faerie. At least until she was too weak.

Helen watched helplessly as the thing drew closer. Kiori moved away, hunching in another corner, her battered wings spread out much like a vulture's. She sat on her haunches, fangs bared, orange eyes focused on the lump. She gulped in fear, realizing Kiori would not help her in this battle. She held herself rigidly, her damaged arm stiff against her side, her bleeding hand wrapped in the folds of her dirty shirt. Finally, it came close enough to her for her to fully see the creature.

It was the size of a large dog, with a face of human, the nose of a pig. It was covered in fur that was matted, filthy and rotting. Whatever color the fur had been was a complete mystery. In eye sockets squirmed maggots, the pig nose looked like dried and cracked black leather. The gaping jaw revealed sharp, yellowed teeth. No skin covered the human-like skull. Somehow sinews and muscles connected the parts, exposed to her eyes. From the creature rose up the stench of rotting flesh.

Helen gagged, nausea roiling through her. It was hideous. Her scream rent the air above the Labyrinth, spiraling off the walls of the oubliette before escaping through that lone window. It moved ever closer, her fear rising with each shuffling movement it made. She tried to press herself further into the far too solid wall. Then, her world went black.

   [1]: mailto:Fieryfaerie@yahoo.com



	5. Chapter Five: Thirteen Hours Come and G...

The Elemental

The Elemental

By Bunniko

[Fieryfaerie@yahoo.com][1]

AN: This is my first published Labyrinth fic. It is dark and is pre-"Labyrinth." As such, it features a lot of dark undertones. I have also taken liberty with a great deal of things, such as history in general and in specific and with magic. I am not Wiccan, nor pagan, so I hope that my representation of magic offends no one. I do not mean to endorse any religion nor denigrate one either. I don't own the Labyrinth either. This fic was inspired while watching a show about Ireland's ghosts of the Travel Channel. I don't know its name, nor do I own it. Kiori does belong to me, so please ask if you want to use her. If you want to know her background, email me and maybe I'll write her story. By the way, it's pronounced "key-or-ee" ;

Chapter Five – Thirteen Hours Come and Gone

Helen blinked quickly, slow to realize that she hadn't fainted. No, that wasn't the reason the only color she could see was black. The reason was because a very tall figure draped in black's back was in her face. She swallowed hard, thinking distractedly that her rescuer had come.

The black-cloaked form turned around, backing up as it did so. As her eyes wandered up, her heart sank. This wasn't her rescuer. It was him . . . the one who had brought her here. "Where's Peter?" she asked dumbly.

He grinned slowly, displaying his vicious teeth. "Peter? Oh, he's scampering about somewhere with his new friends. Time's up."

"What do you mean time's up? I lost?" Kiori grinned at the girl's stupid and increasingly incoherent ramblings. Humans went mad so much faster than faeries did. It was usually messier when they went nuts too.

Helen flung herself away from Jareth, ignoring the broken arm. She began to tell him exactly what she thought of him, intending to scream out every foul word her mother's boyfriend had ever flung at her. Instead, she tripped over the elemental that had been waiting none too patiently. A short scream left her throat as she fell backwards. The scream died quickly however, killed by the same rusty metal spike that killed her. Luck was with her again as it pierced her heart, killing her swiftly. In less than a second the elemental was all over her, sucking up the blood, ravenously devouring the flesh.

Jareth and Kiori stared at the carnage. Kiori watched in relief, knowing that the thing would be sated for a while longer. Jareth watched with detachment. He couldn't have prevented the child's death; it had come too quick. Nor did he reorder time for anyone, not even to save a life. "Such a pity." he murmured emptily. Then, repulsed by the elemental's complete depravity, he looked around him. 

Pale blond eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Kiori," he began, "what are you doing in here?"

Kiori raised her crazed orange eyes to his. "My job."

Jareth mused on this for a moment. "Kiori, come with me." He stretched out one gloved hand. Kiori studied it for a moment, then decided she couldn't suffer worse that the fate already awaiting her. She slid her small hand into his larger one. "I've got a new job for you, Kiori." She studied him curiously, then looked around. They were now standing near an outlying village where the were-beasts had set up camp. Jareth opened his mouth to tell her what he wanted her to do, then stiffened. Kiori know that look on his face, it meant he had just been summoned. But there was something more, an excitement in his eyes that had never been there before.

"Jareth?"

"It's her." His voice was a tiny whisper, floating out to her on a hint of the wind. Then he faded out, pulled to the Aboveworld.

"Her who?" Kiori wondered aloud. Then, sighing, she decided to find herself a nice tree to sleep in. Were-creatures weren't known for being particularly friendly. Not to mention that she hadn't slept well since she fell into the oubliette and projecting her image to that last child had been quite draining. She curled up in the hollow of a tree, completely oblivious to the reaction of Underground the moment Jareth returned with his latest challenger.

AN 2: Okay, I've never written something quite like this before, so I hope it was worth the read. Please review. Feel free to email me at [fieryfaerie@yahoo.com][2] with any personal comments, flames, criticisms or anything else. Thanks for reading! ~B

AN 3: For those of you that haven't seen The Labyrinth in awhile (or ever), this story is a prequel to the movie and ends right before Jareth's arrival in the movie. This tale is complete, keep an eye out for The Prophecy, which will be the third part of this series. The movie counts as part two.

   [1]: mailto:Fieryfaerie@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:fieryfaerie@yahoo.com



End file.
